


A Hunt goes Wrong

by DoggedGrimm



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Fantasy, Folklore, Grimm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggedGrimm/pseuds/DoggedGrimm
Summary: The predator finds the situation more than they can handle.*A dabble inspired by the original red trailers opening, and is far less high tech than the actual show ends up being. Ruby herself only uses a magic musket for instance. Fully open to criticism as this was made to practice writing.*





	A Hunt goes Wrong

     The forest was too thick for these beasts to see their prey. Yet from the scent of roses on the wind and the beating of boots on fresh ground they hunted. Their howls kept the morsel between them to move to cut off its escape as it would move to avoid them. Hides black as the dead woods which surrounded them and that stood like walking shadows on the pure white of the snow.

     Their mistake, however, was their charge in for the kill. Five was not enough to trap their prey, not fully. The red morsel shot past one beast as it lunged forth, and no longer surrounded it gained distance from its pursuers. Such was the folly of their loose groups that saw its members come and go upon a whim, roving predators that joined together when they smelled dark emotions and the meat that followed.

     As suddenly as the morsel was free however, it stopped in a blizzard of disturbed snow. From the flurry shot a streak of bright red that scythed the head from a beast as it still charged, its head rolled forward as its body tumbled upon the ground. Black ichor from the decapitation stained the snow. The four beasts that remained paused, the scared scent of the morsel was gone. The next streak however scythed off the head of another and let the body fall limp. The blast focused the beasts, this was no longer a hunt, this was a threat.

     They charged towards the source of the deadly crimson, but it left in a blur to their eyes. Scent gone and eyes unreliable the beasts charged forward in their own fear and rage. A streak of crimson, and a fallen beast. The largest beast of the five still remained, its unnatural muscles strained under taunt flesh and shadowy fur. It barreled forth, just barely it kept pace with a force that broke its own body and left a trail of inky ichor behind it. The red blur slowed and pivoted, cloak moving about the girl as she rolled to the side. As it passed her out lashed a claw from the largest beast, to splatter blood onto the snow. Yet its mad fury led it to crash headlong into a dead trunk, and with the wood it crumpled, the crash sounding through the forest. A mangled pile of its already unnatural self, body broken, the hooded girl seized her chance and sprinted forward in a blur to spear through its spine with the bayonet of her rifle.

     Angry and in the midst of a curse towards herself for it not being the first among the dead she gasped for breath as she turned to seek the last beast.

     A sting in her calf told her the location of the wound. The last beast stood opposite a hearty if dead tree. She circled slow, snow crushing under her boots and cloak skirting the top of the powder. The last beast moved with her, just enough to keep the hearty deadwood directly between them. She moved the other way, and still it mirrored her action. Looking down and cursing the pink snow that dotted her path and the beast that thought itself clever she knelt and raised her rifle. The barrel of the long ornate piece was lined directly up towards the head of the beast, who growled and shook behind its sanctuary. Intricate patterns of roses and thorns extended along the red-stained wood that cradled the barrel of the rifle, leading down to the point the bayonet was attached. A vial that secured a red liquid sat in line with the barrel above the hilt. The hooded girl pivoted the rifle away from the tree, and the red vial began to glow against her pale face. Her grey eyes winced in pain as she fired a crimson streak from the rifle, one that curved in the air to go around the hearty tree to directly scythe off the head of the last beast.

     She took a moment to lay back upon the bed of snow, but forced herself up and towards the nearest corpse, the body of the largest beast. Ichor that had exploded over the tree was already dissipating, though the head had not yet shrunken. She pulled out a small bag and went to work.

     The cabin was simple and plain, made of wood and Spartan, with its only notable feature being the balcony that went all the way around on the second floor. A porch hung under one side of this balcony, with a welcome rug made of natural beasts at the door. There from the balcony hung a small bag on a rope. The hooded girl slung the salted heads of the five beasts under the balcony, and snatched the bag while leaving the rope. Inside she found 13 coins, the reward for yesterdays kills.


End file.
